Gaia
History (Submitted by Radar) Prehistory: 4.54 Billion Years Ago - 2,800 BCE Gaia was born when Earth first formed from the cosmic masses. Witness to her birth, according to Gaia herself was the archangel Uriel. She was soon accompanied by Ouranos who formed when Earth's atmosphere formed. The two daimon took an interest in one another and filled their idle time with one another, becoming passionate lovers. Even as new daimon came to settle on Earth, the two primordial daimon kept their love for one another sacred (though they did have casual affairs as is quite common among the daimon culture). When satisfying the desires of their primordial flesh was not on their mind, the pair created wonders on this planet, shaping mountains and rivers like artists painting canvas. They even helped populate the planet with life and in the time of myth, they built a palace of magic and sought to retire to their home to spend more time with one another. So to oversee their precious world, Gaia and Ouranos chose to create beings of their own design to rule over this planet. These were the Titans. Gaia and Ouranos had twelve such "children" and once the Titans were instructed on their role, Gaia and Ouranos retreated into their palace which they had built on the mountain where Gaia had been born: Mount Tethys. But the Titans became arrogant and ambitious. Led by the upstart Kronos, the Titans raided the Haven and struck Ouranos down. The Titans used the power of their father to enrich their own power and also created a new dimension from the remnants of Ouranos' power, the prison dimension of Tartarus which they used to imprison Gaia. But they underestimated their mother. Using her intrinsic connection to the life on Earth, she gave six humans a spark of greatness as bait. In time, Kronos chose these same six to make his own champions and Gaia had only to wait for Kronos' children to do to him what he had done to his father. To aid them in this cause, Gaia even discreetly created a chain of islands which were mystically hidden, giving the Titans' usurpers a place to train, build weapons, rally their forces, and increase their numbers. Following the Titans' downfall, being stripped of their own essence and imprisoned in the prison of their own making, Gaia was released from her cell. In exchange for relinquishing her claim to the Haven to Zeus and his fellow Olympians; and making an oath to not interfere in the politics of the Olympians, Gaia was allowed to retire to the islands she had made. When the Amazons joined her in exile, Gaia graciously gave them the lion's share of the paradise, asking only for a small island to be kept for herself. As this island was an untouched paradise, Gaia named it after the sole remaining contents of Pandora's Box: "Hope" or Elpida Island. Gaia: 2,800 BCE - 2013 CE Gaia remained on her island, though she did travel the world and even the cosmos. She improved her relations with various Intrinsic Parliaments to increase her own power. She studied magic, solidified relationships, and pursued a variety of affairs and romances. Gaia: 2013 - Present Nowadays, Gaia feels that her planet is in jeopardy. She's chosen to relay her concerns more directly, by summoning five young champions. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Gaia has countless "siblings" as she considers all other Geomantic Spirits to be her family. However, she also counts other cosmic beings to be her kin. Among those closest to her include Khaos and Nyx, both of which Gaia calls 'sister'; and the Presence who she calls 'brother'. However, most daimon refer to her by her proper title of 'Mother'.Network Files: Gaia Threat Assessment Resources * Primordial Daimon Physiology: Gaia is a daimon born on Earth, in its earliest time. ** Atmokinesis: Gaia can influence the weather directly in her locality. ** Biokinesis: Gaia has the ability to control the bodies of Earthlings, either through harm or transfiguration. Using this power, Gaia shaped the ancient Titans and also created other ancient species - including some of the first lifeforms that walked the Earth, including early man. ** Chlorokinesis: Gaia has near absolute control over plant life native to the planet Earth. She might even be able to create new forms of flora. ** Cosmic Awareness: Like many of the great daimons, Gaia has a greater knowledge about the universe than humans and other supernatural beings. Gaia is aware of such things as the Tapestry, the Murums, the Monitor and his Fanatics, and even some concept of the Fatewriter. ** Dimensional Rift: Gaia can open rifts to other realms such as the Void, the Homelands, the Green, the Red, and many other dimensions. She is also known to frequent the Oblivion Bar, enjoying its atmosphere. ** Geokinesis: Gaia alter and control soil, stone, and even molten rock. ** Immortality: Due to her built-in connection to Earth, Gaia does not require worship but she has a deep and intrinsic bond to the welfare of Earth. So long as Earth remains, so will Gaia, though its injuries and suffering are hers as well. ** Invulnerability: While Earth functions appropriately, Gaia is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and is immune to pain, common physical ailments, or disease. ** Mythic Might: Gaia's physical form is exceedingly strong. She can easily match the strength of any natural Earthling. ** Mythic Stamina: Gaia is rarely exhausted by physical exertion. ** Shapeshifting: Gaia has multiple forms she can assume easily and with some focus, she can assume the form of any being of Earthly origin. ** Sorcery: As a being of essence, Gaia is a natural magic-user. She has incredible magical powers and knowledge, making her truly among the divine in her understanding of the occult. With her ability to leverage the entire geomantic power of Earth, her magic is undeniably potent. ** Supernatural Senses: As a supernatural being, Gaia can interact with the unseen forces at work, such as ghosts and astral beings. ** Telekinesis: Gaia has the ability to move objects by exerting her will. ** Telepathy: Gaia has the power to read the thoughts of Earthlings. ** Teleportation: Gaia can not only immediately relocate herself to her sanctum on Elpida Island from anywhere in the cosmos, but she can also teleport herself and those around her to anywhere on Earth. ** Tongues: Gaia understand any language without training in it, even those not native to earth. Weaknesses * Ancient Rules: Gaia is subject to ancient rules and pacts of the Void and has intrinsic compulsions to abide by the rules put upon Geomantic Spirits. These rules include the Rule of Hospitality which state a guest of Gaia is not to be harmed so long as the guest shows proper respect. * Cosmic Energy: Gaia can also be harmed by other supernatural of the same approximate power as her own. * Magic: Finally, like all things, Gaia is subject to magic and similar cosmic forces, though she has her own magic to counter it. Analytics * Physicality: 7 - Legendary * Occult: 8 - Paragon * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 7 - Legendary * Ranged: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * Eurybia is the bastard daughter of Pontus and Gaia. She was known as having power over the elements. During the Titanomachy she chose not to choose any sides in the conflict. However, as she did not support the victorious Olympians and was a Titaness herself, a punishment was required. In lieu of being imprisoned with the other Titans, five of her six souls were extracted from her heart stone. Rings were forged from the five shards of her heart. These rings were given to Zeus' throne guard, but were later left with Gaia upon the Olympians' departure from Earth.ECO * When Gaia was released from Tartarus, she asked that the Titan Iapetus also be released into her custody. The Olympians had little use for him any longer and agreed to do so before they departed Earth. Gaia nourished Iapetus back to health, though in doing so discovered Tartarus had stripped him of most of his identity and memory. Gaia helped reshape him into a more benevolent being and helped him regain a sliver of his immense power, even if his near-mortal injury delivered to him by the Olympians still prevented him from manifesting on the material realm for long periods of time.E27 Journal: The Power Is Yours * Gaia feels that her planet is in jeopardy and the time has come to relay her concerns more directly. However, as Gaia is a fairly abstract being, she needs others who can carry her message. To this end, Gaia has empowered five ancient rings with potent elemental power and sent them out into the world to find those worthy of taking on this burden.Roy Reimagines... Captain Planet * Gaia has a Threat Assessment Ranking of 255, marking her as an Ultimate Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Gaia * Character Gallery: Gaia Category:Characters Category:Planeteers Category:Daimon Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Blonde Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Geokinesis Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Immortality Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Shapeshifting Category:Multilingualism Category:Magic Category:Invulnerability Category:Telepathy Category:Submitted by Radar Category:27th Reality Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Power Limitation Category:Atmokinesis Category:Ultimate Threat